Tarina jolla ei ole nimeä! (Ainakaan vielä)
by IceSuFinNorTa
Summary: Feliciano ja Lovino menee Gilbertin luo koska hän haluaa näyttää kaikille pelin jonka omistaa. Spamano, Pruhun ja Gerita. Gilbertin pelistä sen verran että se ei oo mikään peli joka on oikeesti olemassa tai jos on ni ite en ainakaan tiiä joten oon keksiny sen ite. mutta voitte sanoo jos tollanen peli onkin oikeestikin olemassa.


Tälle tarinalle en oo keksiny nimee vielä mut saatte ehottaa tälle jos teille tulis joku mieleen. ^^ Olisin kiitollinen kommenteista ihan minkälaisista kommenteista vaan. Anteeksi jos on kirjotusvirheitä.

* * *

"Lovino, Lovino", huusi Feliciano veljelleen iloisella äänellä. "No mitä fratello?" Lovino ärähti. "Mennään tunnin päästä Gilbertin luo. Hänellä on joku uusi peli, jonka haluaa näyttää kaikille. Vee~!" "Ei kiinnosta, ja kuitenkin se tomaattiaivo tulee sinne." "Lovi~! Tulisit nyt, se on varmasti hauskaa!" "Älä kutsu minua tuolla nimellä!" Lovino huusi veljelleen. Feliciano alkoi puolitkemään. " Hyvä on, pakko kai se on sinnekin mennä sitten" mumisi Lovino. "Vee~!" huusi Feliciano innoissaan hyppien ympäri taloa.

Tunnin kuluttua:  
"Feliciano, tule jo meidän täytyy lähteä" huusi Lovino autosta veljelleen joka oli lukitsemassa ovea. " Joo olen tulossa~" sanoi Feliciano laulellen. 10 minuutin päästä he olivat Gilbertin talon luona. He soittivat ovikelloa ja ylipirteä albiino aukaisi oven, joka melkein lensi irti saranoiltaan. Gilbert otti veljekset haliin ja hykerti:" Ihanaa että pääsitte tulemaan. Kaikki muut ovat jo täällä!" "Päästä irti!" murahti Lovino Gilbertin sanojen lävitse. Päästyään halauksesta Feliciano juoksi ja hyppäsi Ludwigiin syliin, joka istui sohvalla. "Vee, Ludwig mennään tekemään pastaa~!" "Ei nyt Feliciano ja voitko nousta pois päältäni. Gilbert esittelee kohta pelinsä." Feliciano teki työtä käskettyä.

Lovino yritti jäädä mahdollisimman kauas Antoniosta, joka sattui juuri huomaamaan Lovinon ja lähti hymyillen Lovinoa kohti. Lovino yritti olla kiinnittämättä huomiota Antonioon. Juuri kun Antonio olisi halannut Lovinoa, Elizabeta huusi:"Nyt kaikki tänne, aloitetaan pelaamaan. Gilbert selitä sinä tämän pelin idea." Gilbert syöksyi Elizabeta eteen ja alkoi selittämään suu vaahdossa peliään:"Aluksi täytyy ottaa pari. Minä olen jakanut meistä jo sellaiset eli minä ja Elisabeta olemme ykköspari, Ludwig ja Feliciano kakkos ja kolmas pari on Lovino ja Antonio." "En halua olla tuon tomaattiaivon pari" tiuskaisi Lovino ärtyneenä. Antonio hihkaisi iloisena:" Nyt juoudut olemaan. Parit on jo valittu." "No niin nyt selitän tämän pelin. Kaikki joutuvat laityamaan nämä päähänsä. Sillä näemme palimaailman jossa pelaammme. Kaikki joutuvat olemaan eri huoneissa. Näillä ohjaamme" Gilbert näytti pelikapuloita kädessään ja jatkoi:" Tässä pelissä yritämme voittaa toiset parit ampumalla heidät jollakin aseella tai taistelemalla esim nyrkein tai potkuin. Se pari joka jää henkiin pelissä on voittaja. Ymmärretty? Ja vielä nää kuulokkeet pitää laittaa päähän että kuulemme äänet ja muut." Kaikki nyökkäsivät ymmärtäneeksi pelin.

Pelin alettua:  
" Ludwig,Ludwig, minua pelottaa nämä äänet ja musiikit tästä pelistä. Tule auttamaan, Ludwig!" Feliciano itki. "En voi tulla nyt auttamaan, keskity sinäkin nyt kerrankin tähän peliin" Ludwig vastasi huokaisten. "Pastaa, minä haluan pastaa" Feliciano kinusi. "Pidä jo se turpa kiinni pastafriikki" Lovino ärähti. Feliciano alkoi itkemään. Ludwig vain huokaisi. Elisabeta ja Gilbert olivat täysissä mietteissä peliin. Lovino alkoi etsimään veljeään pelissä ja vihdoinkin löysi hänet. Lovino ampui Felicianoa, joka ei ollut edes aloittanut peliä kunnolla. " Feliciano Vargas on poissa pelistä" kuului ilmoitus kaikille. Feliciano lähti keittiöön tekemään pastaa kun kerran hän sitä niin kovasti halusi.

Elizabeta oli Gilbertin kanssa piilossa katsomassa kun Ludwig ja Antonio taisteli keskenään. Taistelu jatkoi ja jatkoi kumpikaan ei luovuttanu. Pian Lovinokin oli katsomassa taistelua. Lovinolla alkoi mennä hermot kun ottelu kesti pitkään Antonio ollut osunut kertaakaan Ludwigiin. Lovino laittoi aseen valmiiksi ja tähtäsi Ludwigia, mutta ampui huti. Sillä hetkellä Antonio kaatui maahan Ludwigin potkun voimasta. Gilbert huomasi tilaisuuden tulleen ja tähtäsi puun takaa ja osui häntä suoraan päähän. Lovino oli juoksemassa itkien Antonion luokse. Lovino otti Antonion syliinsä ja suuteli tätä huulille sanomatta mitään. "Antonio Fernández Carriedo on poissa pelistä" kuului ilmoitus vähää myöhemmin Ludwigin ilmoituksen jälkeen. Antonio alkoi hymyillä yksinään huoneessaan ajatellen:'Nyt minun täytyy suudella Lovinoa kunhan peli loppuu.'

Elizabeta ampui Lovinoa joka oli polvillaan maassa poissa tolaltaan hieman. "Lovino Vargas on poissa pelistä. Voittajat ovat Gilbert Beilschmidt ja Elizabeta Héderváry" ilmoitus kuului ja peli loppui. Kaikki tulivat pois huoneistaan ja Feliciano valmiin pastan kanssa keittiöstä. Antonio vain virnuili ja meni Lovinon luo ja suuteli häntä intohimoisesti. Heti kun suudelma loppui Lovino tönäisi Antonion pois luotaan ja sanoi hiljaa mumisten:"Ti amo, Antonio." Lovino juoksi punastuneena äkkiä autolleen ja ajoi kotiinsa. Kaikki tuijottivat ihmeissään heitä, kunnes Gilbert räjähti nauruun:" Lovino rakastaa Antoniota!" Elizabeta löi Gilbertiä paistinpannulla päähän sanoen:" Älä naura sille. Lovino ja Antonio olisivat hyvä pari." Antonio vain jatkoi hymyilyään ja lähti kotiin. Gilbert kinasteli Elizabetan kanssa kunnes hän muisti että voittivat pelin ja antaisi Elizabetalle palkkion voitosta. Gilbert kietaisi Elizabetan suudelmiin. Nuori unkarilaisneinen oli hetken ihmeissään mutta suuteli Gilbertiä takaisin intohimoisesti. Feliciano kinusi päästä Ludwigin luo yöksi koska Lovino oli jo lähtenyt eikä hänellä olisi kyytiä kotiin. Ludwig vain huokaisi taas ja sanoi Felicianolle:" Hyvä on, tule meille yöksi." Feliciano riemastui ja hyppäsi saksalaismiehen syliin:" Ti amo, Ludwig!" Ludwig hymyili hieman kunnes vastasi:"Ich liebe dich!"


End file.
